I'll Always There for you (Kendall Schmidt One-shot)
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: "I'll always be by your side,no matter what happens." You're parents have a fight,again. You can't stand it anymore and you sneak out to go over to Kendall's place,he's your boyfriend.:) How the thing gonna turn out:


**Here's the NEW Kendall one shot for ya! :D I hope you'll like it(: /I wrote it at 11am :P But it was easier to write at night cause my thoughts were just coming so fast:D**

It was a lazy friday night,you was spending your free time on your laptop,listen music etc.  
You were in the middle of a slow song when you're daydreaming interrupted,by a loud scream what was came from downstairs.  
Your parents were fighting again about something stupid small thing,like they used to.

You tried to ignore the loud yelling and swearing,as you turned the music sound up so you could just heard the music. But you could still hear trough on the music their voices. You covered with your hands your ears,squeezing tightly them to your ear.  
You were on the edge of crying but instead of crying,you put on your shoes,grabbed your phone,handbag walked down on the stairs,only one thing was on your mind : ESCAPE as fast as just you can. You didn't want to listen them. Not today,not ever.

Just for to make yourself noticed to your parents that you head out, so loudly you shut the door.  
You were walking down on the street,it was empty,nobody was outside this time,cause they were normal unlike you. It was almost midnight and you was walking alone,on the dark street. Who knows what dangerous was it.

After you walked for a while,you felt something wet dropped onto your face from the sky. You looked up as another water drop felt down onto your face. You begin to walk faster,but it was useless,in a second the rain poured really hard.  
You were wet,and didn't notice that you was crying cause the rain washed away your tears.

After a time,finally you arrived to Kendall's house,aka your boyfriend's house. You always came to him after you had a fight with your dad or just they were fighting again,and you couldn't listen it anymore,these where the times when you sneaked out and went over to Kendall's.  
Knocking on the door,Carlos was the one who opened it.  
He surprised that he was seeing you : Hey (Y/N)! What's wrong,you're okay? - he asked concerned as soon as he saw your teary face.

Simply you just shake your head,no. You were shaking,wet and cold. He pulled you into a tight hug.  
Soon the boys came out too to the hallway,to see what's happening.

James : Carlitos! Who'm are you talking?- he ask curiously.  
Kendall : Close the door,it's cold outs- whoa! (Y/N),come here! - he said softly to you when he saw your facial expression,he wrapped his arms around your waist,pulling your body to his warm chest.

YOu didn't bother that they were there too,you just sobbed and couldn't make it stop.  
Kendall tightened the hug as much as it was possible.  
Kendall : Guys! I'll take her up then got her to bed,I'll come down if I'm done.- he said to the boys,as he leaded you up to his room.

At his room,he begin to take off from you the soak wet blouse and jacket,what you were wearing.  
Kendall : Here take this and take a shower! - he said as he took out from his dresser a football short,and a T-shirt, handing to you.  
You : Thanks.- you said quietly and went to take a shower.

After you done with the shower you put on Kendall's clothes and walked out from his bathroom,to find him talking with the boys on his bed.  
They all turned around as they heard the door opened.  
Logan asked worriedly : Do you want us to go out or.- you cut him off saying: No!You all can stay if you want.- you reassured them. So they stayed in the room.  
You walked up to the bed and climbed beside Kendall and cuddle up to him. You rested your head on his chest,while he put his arm around your shoulder,keeping you in safe.  
Kendall started slowly : So,what happened again? - he asked.  
He already knew what happens when you came to him crying,but he still wanted to know.  
You looked up to see the boys were all watching you questioningly waiting for you to answer.  
You tried to say it,but you failed when you burst out in crying.  
Kendal : Aww ,no,no don't cry! - he said on his calm voice,tightening the grasp on you.  
Kendall knew better if the guys would go out so you tell just to him.  
Kendall : Could you please go out while I talk with her? I think it's gonna be easier to her that she has to tell just to me.? - he asked from the guys. They got the hint,and went out,closing the door,leaving you two alone.

Kendall : What did your dad this time?- he asked concerned,looking down at you,stroking your locks.  
You didn't answer just stared the wall in front of you.  
Kendall : Please...  
You said aloud : I...Cant.- and you let out an another sobbing.  
He sat up against the wall,and pulled you into his lap,so you were face to face with him,there was no way that you could escape from his glance.  
Kendall knew that he couldn't got out from you anything in this state what you were in,so he let it go.  
Kendall : Did you eat yet?-he asked as he got up from under you.  
You looked up at him,into his big green eyes and said nicely : Not yet,mom should cook the dinner but she was..-you trailed off.  
Kendall : Alright,then stay here,I'm gonna be back!-he said,walking out of his own room.

You was just laying in Kendall's bed,snuggling to his blanket,take in his sence.  
Your mind strayed away to wonderland and didn't even notice when Kendall came back holding a tray. He went over to your side of the bed,and put it into your lap the tray,saying to you to eat.  
Kendall got into the bed beside you and like this you eat your food what Kendall brought to you earlier,watching TV,you slowly drifting into a peacefully sleeping.

-NEXT DAY-

The boys were went home at night,while you was sleeping.

You were sleeping when you woken up by your phone,it was a beep sound that meant you got a new message.  
Sleepily,you sat up in the bed and grabbed your cellphone from the nightstand. YOu looked the ID and it's said "Mom".

**_Great! Finally they noticed that you was not home,after 15 hours._**  
You didn't write back,angrily you throw it into the wall,causing a small hole on the wall.  
Just as your cellphone crushed into the wall,Kendall walked out of the bathroom,in a towel around his waist.  
Kendall : What the hell was that?! - he asked chuckling.  
You looked up and saw Kendall stood there : I was just angry okay? - you defended yourself,let out a small giggle accidentally.  
Kendall begin to walk towards you with an evilly smirk,then he ran towards you,but he had to chase you cause you were faster and ran down the stairs,while he was chasing you playfully.

As you reached the living room,you stop in your move for a moment,to catch your breath,when two arm wrapped around your waist from back.  
Kendall : I think,I caught ya! - he said grinning.  
You tried to squirm out from his grasp but he pushed you down the couch,he was now on top of you,looking into your eyes deeply with his cute smile You shouted : HELP!- you wanted be serious but it didn't come out like that.  
Kendall played along : Oh,my babe won't escape!-he started kissing you with passion. You didn't mind it and you returned the kiss,and it turned out into a full make out session.

AFTER BREAKFAST:

You was in the living room,on the couch watching whatever was on the tv,when you heard Kendall calling your name.

Kendall : (Y/N)! Come up!-he said.  
You answered back : No,this couch it's really comfy.- you whined.  
You heard him muttering something like "Fine"!  
In the next second he stood in front of the tv,so you would turn your attention on him.  
You said : KENDALL ! MOVE YOUR BUTT OVER! I WANNA WATCH THE TV NOT YOU!  
Kendall : In one condition,if you let me drive you home after you dressed up,and you gonna say sorry for you sneaked out,okay? See?*he showed you the message what your mom send it to you* She's really worrying about you,so please reply to her,if you don't want to do it for her,then do it for me.- he said kindly.

You huffed as you crossed your arms : Alright but just so you know,I'm not doing for her!- you took out from his hand your cellphone,typing a message to your mom,saying your okay,and you slept at Kendall.  
You hit the send button then glanced up : You're happy?  
Kendall smirked down at you : More than Happy,now go up and dress up,I'm gonna wait you in the car!- he said.

Kendall dropped you off at your house. You two got out of the car,and your mom immediately attacked you with a big hug.  
Your mom : Oh,sweetie I'm so sorry!- she said.  
You : It's okay,now Kendall can stay here for the rest of the day please?- you put on a puppy face.  
Your mom couldn't resist,and she gave in you was happy,she was happy too.

THE END

~LOVE YOU ALL~ 3


End file.
